Jolt
by KivaEmber
Summary: UraIchi. Ichigo was so damn tricky to cheer up, and Urahara had a twisted definition of cheering up anyway.


**Title: **Jolt

**Pairing: **UraIchi

**Rating: **T

**Bishiglomper's Prompt: **Bubbles

**Disclaimer: **Noooope.

**Summary: **UraIchi. Urahara's plan to cheer up Ichigo: shock him with an electro ball!

**A/N: **Woo! Another UraIchi shot with Bishiglomper's prompt!

Okay, I'm thinking all these are gonna be sequels of each other, so there's gonna be references to other ones later on (Bet ya happy Stoic-Genius ;D ). And I thought long and hard how to write an original bubble-esque oneshot…and this is what I came up with – be aware that I was up at 4am scarfing down sticky toffee mousse and not taking my sleeping pills (they taste NASTY) But I've edited away the (many) typos and misspellings so it's all good.

I went from the original ideas to bubbles, to spheres to electrocuting balls……yeah, my brain is a very odd thing :D

Well, enjoy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_As usual, a knife wielding maniac has shown us the way."_

_-- Bart, The Simpsons_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**JOLT**

_Kathunk_

Ichigo deftly caught the lime green ball on the rebound, the smooth surface eerily cool to his touch. Narrowing his eyes and aiming at the same spot on the slightly misshapen rock a few metres away, he pushed his arm forward and watched the ball spin in the air before bouncing off the rock and back to his hand.

_Kathunk_

"Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo didn't twitch at the familiar voice, throwing the ball once more with a deeper frown.

"What?"

_Kathunk_

There was a sound of dust and pebbles shifting, Urahara crouching down beside the substitute Shinigami and trailing the ball's path with his grey eyes. "I thought you were training, not using my reiatsu counter ball to amuse yourself." There was only mild admonishment in there, tinting the faint amusement colouring the blond's tone.

"Sorry." Ichigo grunted, catching the ball one last time and slouching further against the rock. "Life is just…boring." The teen rolled the ball with his hands, unintentionally pushing some reiatsu into it. He frowned at the slight sting on his fingertips. "Why did you make this thing again?"

Urahara just smiled and plucked the ball from the redhead's hand. "Well, Kurosaki-kun, life is boring? Didn't you want peace and tranquillity?"

"That was before I found out 'peace and tranquillity' was boring." Ichigo's eyes lowered. "Though I don't want a repeat of the Winter War…"

Almost immediately, the playful mood had plummeted into a far more ominous one. "No one does." Urahara murmured, before standing. "Come on, Kurosaki-kun."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up with a frown, brows furrowing in confusion.

"You wanted to know why I made this, right?" Urahara laughed, tossing the lime green sphere up in the air. "I guess I should give you a first hand demonstration…" The shopkeeper caught it again, a faint shimmer of reiatsu reflecting off the ball's surface. "Unless you want to sit there and mope?"

Ichigo scoffed, pushing himself into standing position. "This isn't going to kill me in some kind of gruesome fashion, is it? Or turn me into a Hollow?" There was a slight accusation in the redhead's tone, but Urahara easily waved it off, the teen's anger already long extinguished over that particular subject.

"Oh, no, no, no." The merchant tilted the brim of his hat down slightly to gain a slightly more mysterious aura. "This is actually quite…harmless."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why'd you hesitate?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Urahara grinned as he flicked his wrist, the dimly glowing ball snapping forward and bouncing off Ichigo's chest.

The redhead yelped, jerking backwards and rubbing the spot where the ball struck. "That hurt!" He growled, shuddering as the disconcerting feeling of electricity discharging through his body dispersed. "You can't go around electrocuting people!"

Urahara shrugged, pivoting on his heel. "At least you're not in a dreary mood anymore, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo blinked, hand falling from his chest. As the blond started to walk away, the redhead smirked fondly, shaking his head in exasperation. That merchant had some twisted definition of cheering someone up, though…Ichigo's smirk took on a mischievous edge.

Urahara squawked suddenly at the jolt of electricity exploding between his shoulder blades, doing an odd spastic flail and whirling round to hear the soft _'thump'_ of the ball smashing against the ground and to spot a vindictively smirking redhead. Miffed that his exit was ruined, the blond adjusted his slightly askew hat with an uncomfortable cough. "That wasn't nice, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo tilted his head back arrogantly. "Oh? So it _was_ nice of _you_ to electrocute _me_?"

Urahara sagged a little. Why was Ichigo so hard to cheer up? "I did that to 'jolt' you out of your cloud of depression, Kurosaki-kun!" He sighed. "And it was…funny." Maybe he shouldn't have added that.

Ichigo's eyebrow arched sharply. "'Funny'? You're one weird guy, Urahara." The redhead huffed, stepping forward towards the blond. "Electrocuting people to 'cheer them up', using bad puns…"

"I thought it was a rather good pun myself." Urahara protested, turning his head slightly to eye the approaching teen from the corner of his eye. "And it worked, didn't it? You're not depressed."

Ichigo stopped a foot from the shopkeeper, rolling his eyes. "More like irritated, which is basically the same." He moved to scoop up the lime green ball, but was stopped when Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder, muscles stiffening slightly. "What are you up to now?" He growled, though the usual bite was replaced with slight uncertainty.

"Since my attempt at cheering you up didn't go quite as planned, I'm going to use the back up plan." Urahara bent over slightly to see at the teen's eyelevel, the brim of his hat brushing against the vibrant orange hair. "If you want me too…" He purred, grey eyes twinkling.

"I can tell Dad you're molesting me, Urahara." Ichigo snapped, breaths quickening. At the mention of the single parent, the blond gave a traumatized twitch and shuddered. "If you shock me again." The redhead added grudgingly.

Urahara laughed. "Alright, I promise, no more shocking…with the reiatsu counter ball." At the redhead's dangerous narrowing of brown eyes, the shopkeeper quickly leaned forwards, muffling anything the teen may say with a chaste kiss.

Ichigo mumbled something incoherent against the older man's lips (Urahara was willing to bet that it was an insult) and pushed forward against them, slim fingers gripping the front of the blond's dark green haori. The redhead was still a little timid (not that he'd ever say it out loud) about these kisses, but if he made any mistakes (after all, over the past week, there had been a few quick kisses here and there since the steamy one during that stormy night, not much chance to learn the mechanics of it) then Urahara didn't mention or complain about them.

Urahara hummed, pulling back and nodding at the redhead's flushed cheeks. "There, much better." There was no more of the slight guilt of taking advantage of the teen's hormones, knowing that if Ichigo didn't want or like anything, he'd say and do something (plus Isshin would come down on him like the God of Thunder which terrified him more then anything Aizen's twisted mind could have thought up). "Happy now?"

"Hmph." Ichigo turned his face away with a light frown.

There was a faint _'tap'_ and Urahara jolted again, giving the smirking redhead a reproachful look. "That was uncalled for, Kurosaki-kun." He grumbled, kicking the reiatsu counter ball away from either of their reach. "See if I try to cheer you up again." The blond huffed, turning away and tilting his head up with a sniff.

"Oh come on, Urahara. You've done worse to me." Ichigo's smirk dipped into a frown when the blond didn't answer. "Urahara? Stop being melodramatic." Gritting his teeth when the shopkeeper still didn't reply, the teen sighed heavily. "Ugh, fine. I'm sorry for electrocuting you…Kisuke, and…thank you, I guess." He mumbled almost incoherently.

Urahara turned his head slightly. "I'm sorry _Kurosaki-kun_, but I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm _sorry_, Kisuke. Are you going deaf in your old age?" Ichigo snapped agitatedly.

"Good enough." Urahara sighed, turning round and ruffling the teen's hair with a fond grin. Ignoring the redhead's yelp and smacking hands, the shopkeeper's eyes glittered mischievously as he reached into his haori. "Though you didn't sound very sincere."

Ichigo harrumphed, turning his head away. "That's because you're hardly sincere to me, so we balance out."

Urahara's grin grew and flicked his thumb up. A low buzzing noise started after an ominous _'click'_, and Ichigo turned his head to face the blond slowly with the strange feeling that the Psycho music should've been playing around about now. "Ki- AH!"

Urahara howled with laughter as the redhead leapt back, staggering and tripping over his feet into a tangled heap on the floor. He turned off the taser with a low chuckle, stuffing it back into his dark green haori. "Ah, I promised not to electrocute you with the reiatsu counter ball, Ichigo! Nothing about a taser!" His chuckles quickly died out when Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, the teen's reiatsu pulsing dangerously. "Eheh…heh…sorry?"

"Urahara…" Ichigo snarled, eyes narrowed.

The blond quickly calculated his chances at getting away unscathed. He calculated lower then 0.001 per cent. "It was a joke, Ichigo! And…uh, payback!" Realising that he was just digging himself a hole, Urahara did the one thing that he thought would get him out with most of his limbs attached.

He pounced.

Ichigo growls grew louder at the blond's nervous grin. "Urahara! Get o-!" He was muffled by Urahara crushing their lips together, rage suddenly taking a backseat when the shopkeeper's tongue pushed past his lips and explored his mouth. He groaned, fingers seeking for something to grip and accidentally knocked off the blond's hat in their haste to tangle amongst pale strands.

Urahara mentally sighed in relief and pulled away, ignoring the small whimper of protest from a deliciously flushed Ichigo. As much as he wanted to stay and carry on, Ichigo would remember his rage in just a minute and Urahara wanted to be as far away as possible when it happened. "Hope you're cheered up, Ichigo!" Then with a quick chaste kiss on the teen's forehead, he did the smart thing and fled.

Ichigo blinked before he growled, jumping to his feet and pointing accusingly at the fleeing blond's back. "YOU BETTER RUN, URAHARA!!"

Ichigo could be twice as scary as Isshin, sometimes.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Ehehe, I can imagine Urahara packin' a taser somewhere in his clothes.

An electrocuting bubble. Only Urahara would make such a thing :D

Okay, I'm not getting distracted from **Window Visit**'s sequel anymore! Grrr! (Determined) I shall finish it by the end of this week! Hopefully!

Maybe...

Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
